The present invention relates generally to signaling mechanisms for a fishing rod and reel for signaling when a fish strikes and, more particularly, to a fishing rod holder and signaling device.
Signaling devices for fishing poles, which function to signal when a fish strikes a lure or bait, are well known. Many of these devices are used for ice fishing and support an ice fishing rod at an ice fishing hole and release a flag or a visible signal in response to movement of the pole. However, these devices are typically designed solely for ice fishing poles, which is positioned in a generally horizontal orientation such that the end of the rod extends over a hole in the ice. Accordingly, such devices are typically not practical for use on conventional, spinning or casting rods and reels and/or for use in other fishing applications besides ice fishing.
One proposed signaling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,088, issued to Slaback, Jr. et al. The fishing pole holding and signaling device holds a conventional fishing pole in a generally horizontal orientation for use in ice fishing. However, the holding device requires a generally flat or stable surface for the device to be positioned at. Additionally, the framed device may be cumbersome to transport from one location to the next. Also, the device is not applicable to other fishing applications where it may be desirable to secure the rod in a more vertical orientation.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a pole holder with a signaling device which may be easily portable and adapted for implementation at various structures or locations. The signaling device includes a triggering mechanism for triggering or releasing a signaling element to signal to the angler when a fish strikes or pulls at the fishing line.
The present invention is intended to provide a signaling device, wherein a triggering mechanism releases a signaling element in response to tension in the fishing line of a fishing pole. The signaling device is mounted to a pole holding apparatus which receives the handle of the fishing pole therewithin for securing the pole in an operative position for fishing. The pole holder and signaling device are substantially compact and easily portable from one location to another and may be easily mounted or secured to various structures via a clamping mechanism.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a signaling device for a fishing pole comprises a flexible member, a signaling member and a release mechanism with a connector adpated to be positioned along the fishing pole. The fishing pole includes a rod and fishing line. The flexible member has a first and second end with the first end being mounted to the rod. The signaling member is movably mounted on the flexible member. The release mechanism is rotatably mounted on the flexible member and is adapted to engage the connector on the rod to retain the flexible member in a set position. The release mechanism is adapted to receive the fishing line, whereby the release mechanism is rotatable relative to the flexible member to release from the connector in response to tension in the fishing line. The flexible member is movable to a signaling position when the release mechanism releases from the connector. The signaling member is movable toward the second end of the flexible member as the flexible member moves to the signaling position. Preferably, the signaling member is frictionally retained at the second end of the flexible member when the flexible member is in the signaling position.
In one form, the signaling member provides a visible signal to the user of the mechanism when the flexible member is in the signaling position. In another form, the signaling member provides an audible signal when the flexible member moves to the signaling position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a rod holder is adapted to receive a handle of a fishing rod therein and removably mount to a support structure. The rod holder includes a cylindrical rod holding portion and a clamping device. The rod holding portion is adapted to receive the handle of the fishing rod. The clamping device includes a pair of clamping arms pivotably secured together about a pivot axis and having a clamping portion and a handle portion at opposite ends thereof. The rod holding portion is mounted to the handle portion of one the clamping arms. Preferably, the rod holding portion is pivotally or rotatably mounted to the clamping arm and is rotatable relative thereto in order to adjust an orientation of the rod holding portion with respect to horizontal and to the clamping device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a fishing pole holder and signaling device for holding the fishing pole and signaling when a fish strikes comprises a cylindrical rod holding portion, a clamping device, a flexible member, a signaling member and a release mechanism. The fishing pole includes a handle, a rod and a reel or spool which pays out and retracts line. The cylindrical rod holding portion is adapted to receive the handle of the fishing pole therein and includes a connecting member. The clamping device is attached to the rod holding portion and adapted to clamp to a fixed structure to retain the fishing pole in an operative position. The flexible member includes a first and second end, whereby the first end is mounted to the rod holding portion. The signaling member is mounted on the flexible member. The release mechanism is rotatably mounted on the flexible member and is engagable with the connecting member to retain the flexible member in a set position. The release mechanism is adapted to receive the fishing line whereby the release mechanism is rotatable relative to the flexible member to release from the connecting member in response to tension in the fishing line. The flexible member is movable to a signaling position when the release mechanism releases from the connecting member. Preferably, the signaling member is movably mounted to flexible member, such that the signaling member is movable toward the second end of the flexible member as the flexible member moves to the signaling position. Preferably, the signaling member is frictionally retained at the second end of the flexible member when the flexible member is in the signaling position.
In one form, the cylindrical rod holding portion is pivotally mounted to the clamping device and is pivotable to pivot the fishing pole between the generally horizontal position, which is an operative position for ice fishing and a generally vertical position, which is an operative position for other fishing applications. Preferably, the generally horizontal position is at an angle of less than approximately 30 degrees above horizontal and the generally vertical position is at an angle of greater than approximately 45 degrees above horizontal. The rod holding portion may include a notch for receiving a mounting portion of the fishing reel therein in order to limit rotation of the fishing pole within the rod holding portion when the fishing pole is received therein.
Therefore, the present invention provides a fishing pole holder and signaling device which provides a visible and/or audible signal to a user thereof in response to tension in the fishing line. The fishing rod holder is compact and easily portable and is adapted to clamp onto various structures, such that the present invention may be implemented in various environments. Additionally, the holder is adaptable to various fishing applications.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.